


Single Occupancy

by puremorning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caustic and Bloodhound are friends because I said so, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's my fanfiction I get to decide how the respawn mechanic works, Other, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puremorning/pseuds/puremorning
Summary: “I know you consider kindness a weakness Doctor, and I wish you would see the strength that lies within it."Caustic overhears something he shouldn't.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Single Occupancy

The day was hard won and only one team could emerge victorious. Through combination of their skills, bruised and bloodied it was Bloodhound, Mirage and Caustic who saw themselves the victors.

Picked up by the dropship they are greeted by the legends who had been knocked out earlier. They are milling around, wounds already tended. After a few congratulations from some, curt nods from others and a swiftly dodged hug from Pathfinder, Bloodhound seats themself on a worn sofa. Caustic has already taken himself off to his quarters to analyse the data he gathered about his latest gas formula change.

Elliott strides around, “Did you see me out there? I got ‘em like WHAM!” He kicks out a leg.

“That stupid robot got well and truly bamboozled by the one and only master trickster! The man of mystery! The Mirage!” Elliott flutters his fingers past his face while saying his moniker in what he would call, ‘a little razzle dazzle’. Over his shoulder, the orange smile on Pathfinder’s display changes to a blue frown.

Bloodhound smiles beneath their mask, beckoning him over and patting the seat next to them, “It can be said you were magnificent yes, and victory begets reward do you not think?” they say, their voice low as he flops down next to them.

Talking with his hands Elliott replies, “Well yeah, we’re gonna get the trophy, then it’s the party, then in 3-5 working days we get that sweet, sweet cash prize.”

Bloodhound gives a light chuckle, “I was thinking something more immediate, _elskan mín_.”

“Oh, okay… so what about a-” 

They cut him off, “Elliott,” they say fondly. 

“Um? Wha- oh, OH,” his eyes widen as the penny drops. 

“Wait no fewer than two minutes and meet me in the facilities.” 

“R-roger that!” Elliott dutifully waits the two minutes that seem like an hour, bouncing his leg in anticipation before speed walking after them as inconspicuously as he can manage. 

Unaware of this rendezvous but acutely aware of the waiting press, Dr Caustic must ensure he looks his best. The photograph after his last victory with his beard tucked up under a strap of his respirator was most unseemly and was also, much to his irritation, still in circulation. Not one for public displays of vanity and entirely unwilling to ask for _help_ he makes for the ship's restroom to tidy himself up. 

As he approaches, he writes off the rhythmic banging sound as the hum of the engine, just part and parcel of a dated ship like this. It’s not until he’s reaching out a hand that he realises the noise is specifically coming from behind the single occupancy restroom door. 

He snatches his hand back and wrinkles his nose in disgust. Really, who could be so crude as to debase themselves like this in public? He’s turning on his heel when he hears the unmistakable sound of a respirator distorted voice, “Oh, Elliott...” 

The reply he hears as he returns down the corridor will be hard to shake from his mind in the days to come, “ _Fuck_ , it’s so hot when you keep your mask on.”

Back at base the day’s victors are preparing for their contractually obligated party appearance. When Alexander had signed his contract, he had not expected them to enforce this rule, but when the Heavies appeared at his door after he didn’t show the first time he won, he learned his lesson. Truly if he had known how much frivolity was expected of him in becoming a legend perhaps he would have thought twice about signing on the dotted line. 

He is quick to redress after showering and with the spare time he has before he is scheduled to appear downstairs, he decides to pay a visit to Elliott Witt.

Shaking a few drops of setting lotion onto his fingers Elliott runs them through his slightly damp hair. Quick with practice he wraps three curlers securely and sets about his strict skincare routine.

Toners, serums, and eye creams all applied; he's reached what he considers to be the most important step: moisturiser. Today it’s his bi-weekly Hydro-Boost mask, with its fifteen-minute application period, he’s using the time to practice his winning smile and all the poses he’s decided make him look taller. A sharp three knock rap at the door breaks his concentration just as he’s perfecting a new hand gesture for when someone notices him across a room. 

“Who is it?” he calls in a sing-song voice.

“Let me in, I wish to speak with you”. 

Caustic. That is _not_ who he was expecting. He’s stuck looking back and forth between the door and his facemask and curlers when Caustic makes the choice for him, “NOW, Witt.”

“O-okay! Coming!”

Opening the door he sees the doctor visibly take in his appearance. Stumbling he says “What’s up Doc? Heh, y’know like Bu-,” he clears his throat, “I mean, how can I help you Doctor?”

Striding into the room and closing the door behind him, he pauses a moment before speaking to drink in the fear in Elliott’s eyes. 

“You should know I overheard yours and our colleagues...activities, earlier in inflight the restroom,” he pauses as Elliott’s eyes grow impossibly wide.

“I consider them to be an astute judge of character and though I may find it extremely hard to believe, they clearly must see something in you enough to desire your companionship. In light of this realisation I have come to tell you that bizarrely, you have today made what could be considered something of an ally.”

Fear gives way to embarrassment which in Alexander’s estimations, is almost as good. 

“R-right, okay”, Elliott stutters, “Thanks, yeah thanks, that’s good right? So we’re friends?” He sees Caustic’s brow furrow, “Okay! Not friends! Allies? That’s what you said? Alright cool, thanks again!” his mouth is running away with him, “So I gotta go do a thing. Right now. In a different room. Had it planned for a long time, ugh obligations right? Definitely had it planned in advance though”, he’s opening the door and heading out, “Yep! I better go! Be seeing you Doc!” He shoots finger guns as he backs out of the room leaving the doctor surrounded by his smiling figurines that don’t seem quite as flustered. 

“I am to understand you over heard our little indiscretion earlier.” Bloodhound seats themself next to the doctor, on the edge of the bustling party. 

“You need not worry, I am not in the business of idle gossip. My lips, as they say, are sealed.” The “for now” at the end of his sentence is omitted; the information is filed away to perhaps be used for his own personal gain in the future, but it serves no purpose to tell others just yet. 

“I had thought us to be of a similar species, at least, more so than the others. I cannot even begin to understand what drew to that-” he considers his words carefully now. Where before he might have said something insulting, Bloodhound is one of the very few he does not actively seek to offend, “-jester”

Without their respirator Caustic can see the warm smile that spreads across their face as they turn to look at Elliott. He’s absolutely hamming it up for the press, posing with anyone who asks (and some that don’t). He is completely and utterly in his element. 

“He feeds the softness within my spirit, and I, in turn, feed the strength in his.” Bloodhound turns their face back to the doctor, “He is strong in battle this we both know is true. But in his heart, he is _kind._ This strength one does not find in combat. With him I am shown humour where else I would find only duty. To have known such sorrow and to still wish to bring joy to others is naught but admirable.”

Even under the party lighting Caustic can see the faint pink glow rise on the skin beneath Bloodhound’s goggles.

“He looks to others to know his strength; I only wish to show him that it is enough to know one’s own.” They sip their dark wine.

“I know you consider kindness a weakness Doctor, and I wish you would see the strength that lies within it. We humans are not meant to be alone. We are a pack animal, strong together and weak alone. Though I wonder if, in a way, you are perhaps learning this now?” They glance back over to Elliott who’s now posing with a delighted Natalie. 

Alexander considers this a moment, “Perhaps there is some merit in your hypothesis,” he admits. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't pretend to know anything about how all the legends get to fight in multiple matches, spaceships or skincare. All I know is miragehound machine go brrr. If you enjoyed this or have any suggestions, comments and kudos are massively appreciated! Stay safe out there!


End file.
